Story:Star Trek: Columbia/The Price of Anything/Act Three
The Columbia is at impulse speed waiting for Starfleet assistance. On the bridge Commander Nelson is sitting in the Captain's chair while Brianna is in her ready room, as Commander Nelson turns to Shrun who recovered from his injuries. Anything Shrun? Commander Nelson asked as he looks at him. Shrun turns to him. No, sir nothing from the distress call Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at his console read out. Then the console beeps as he looks at it. I'm picking up a signal it's a Starfleet vessel the Lexington we're being hailed by them Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at his console and then at Commander Nelson. He activates the com. Captain Martin to the bridge Commander Nelson says as he activates the com. Captain Martin walks onto the bridge. Report? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. We've got a transmission from the Lexington Commander Nelson says as he looks at her. She looks at him then at Shrun. Shrun open a channel to the Lexington Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods at her and inputs commands into the console. On the viewer the bridge of Lexington appears as Captain Halliwell appears as well. Brianna got up from the chair. Captain Halliwell are you receiving me? Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. On the viewer he confirms. Yes Captain says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She smiles with a sigh of relief. Thank god we've been attacked by a Romulan warbird Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell asked about the Ambassadors. What about the Ambassadors, are they safe asked Typhuss on the viewscreen. She nods. Yeah they are all right and scared we're hiding in a class-9 nebula cloud from the warbird Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer. Captain Halliwell turns to Ensign Simms at the conn. Set a course for Columbia, maximum warp says Typhuss on the viewscreen as he looks at Ensign Simms. Simms inputs commands into the console. Course set and laid in Captain Ensign Simms says on the viewer. Captain Halliwell let's them know their coming. We are coming to you right now says Typhuss on the viewscreen. She looks at the viewer. Thanks Captain Columbia out Captain Martin says as she nods at Shrun. He closes the channel. Captain's starlog December 10th 2154. After successfully contacting the Lexington we're currently waiting for back up, Commander Williams is still restoring our warp drive. In her ready room Captain Martin is looking at the monitor when the doors chimed. Come in Captain Martin says as she looks at the door. Lieutenant Lao walks into the room. You wanted to see me Captain? Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. She looks at her. I had a conversation with Major Lance this morning, she wants to put your security team and all the senior officers through a series of training drills Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Lao is a bit confused. We run drills twice a week, senior officers are free to attend Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. Brianna looks at her. Rain at ease relax for a few minutes I don't like it when my officers are so uptight, these would be different, they'd be conducted by Major Lance and the MACOs Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Rain eases up a bit in the ready room. Ma'am? Rain says as she's confused by what she said. Brianna looks at her. We'll heading into a hostile situation, we don't know what we're going to face when the time is right Captain Martin says as she looks at Lieutenant Lao. Rain looks at her. My people are ready, Captain Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at Captain Martin. Brianna looks at her. The MACOs tactics and technology are two, three years beyond Starfleet's, why not let them pass on some of that expertise? you don't agree Brianna says as she looks at Rain. Rain looks at her. Permission to speak freely Rain says as she looks at Brianna. Brianna nods at Rain as she folded her arms. The MACOs expertise comes from simulated combat, all conducted on Earth, on the other hand, we've fought numerous alien species on many different worlds, if anything, we should be giving the MACOs the benefit of our experience Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at Captain Martin. Brianna looks at Rain. Lance and her men have gone up against a few aliens on this mission, including the Romulans, they've handled themselves pretty well, I'd like you to co-ordinate the training sessions with the Major Captain Martin says as she looks at her. She looks at her. Captain are we doing this while we're trapped by a Romulan warbird? Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her. Brianna looks at her. I just want to have something to do while we wait for the Lexington to save us and this is the right time to bring it up, but when this crisis is over work with Major Lance on this that's an order Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she looks at Rain. She looks at her. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at the Captain. Rain walks out of the ready room.